It doesn't mean ANYTHING!
by Ally Smith
Summary: The Boys have a sister who for the last six months has kept a horrible secret from them. They'd dealt with her temper and aggresion but nothing prepared them for this. R&R :P Two Shot
1. Chapter 1

"Dean come on man stay off my laptop" Sam Winchester growled irritably at his older brother who just smirked

"Sorry Sammy" their younger sister luckily was on her own laptop with her headphones in her ears. Sam let out a sigh and moved towards her grabbing the laptop from her hands. Her eyes widened

"Hey, Sam what the hell are you doing?" she screeched attempting to pull it from his hands. He simply shrugged her off

"Dean broke mine. I need to use yours"

"But you can't!" Sam rolled his eyes

"Believe me, whatever you're on can't be worse than what Dean was on" he pulled the headphones out and her eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment when the music blared out from the speakers.

_Did I wake you out of your dream I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep, you calm me down there's something bout the sound of your voice. Never, ever is never as faraway as it may seem no. Soon we'll be together and pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo just one thing that I gotta do, hello tuck you in ever night on the phone hello, and I can only take another goodbye baby won't be long, you're the one that I'm waiting on, hello tuck you in every night on the phone hello, girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide girl I'll be thinking about you._

She quickly slammed the laptop down but the music continued for another few agonizing seconds before it cut itself off. Her brothers stared at her as her teeth sunk into her bottom lip her eyes fluttering open to look at them. "I'm sorry" was all that left her lips and she gradually sunk to the ground and slid under the table repeating it over and over again

"It's worse than what Dean's on" Sam muttered in a sure voice "so much worse. I mean boy bands?"

"I missed the boy band section of my child hood. I couldn't help myself" she squeaked pushing herself onto her feet, still unable to look them in the eye.

"How long has this been going on for?" Dean asked

"I didn't mean for it to happen Dean, it just did"

"How long?"

"6 months"

"How bad is it?" she let out a sigh and pushed open the screen again and turned it to reveal the four boys of the band singing dressed in white in an airport dancing. Dean let out an almost grieving sob turning with his fist in his mouth before turning back to see the rectangular piece of paper she slid across the table, her head hanging.

"I was gonna tell you I was out hunting" both brothers stared down at the paper before Sam hesitantly reached down and picked it up, his eyes running over it before they closed over and he threw it down on the table. "I just couldn't help myself. It wasn't supposed to end up like this I promise. It really did just happen. Please don't hate me, I…I just need time. I'll stop I promise, please Sam, Dean! Forgive me"

"I can't even look at you right now" Dean turned away shaking his head and she dropped onto one of the wooden chairs and clasped her hands but winced when she accidently hit the space bar causing the music to blare out again

_Yes I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name but don't you worry cause you have my heart. It ain't easy to keep it moving from city to city just get up and go, the show must go on so I need you to be strong_

She squeaked as the laptop finally shut off. Dean grunted "okay I need to drink" and with that he moved to grab his jacket as Sam picked up her iPod and began scroll through it and began to read out the names

"Backstreet Boys, Big Time rush, Hanson, Jonas Brothers, N-sync, One Direction, Take That what the hell is this? How many boy bands are on this?"

"At least eighteen" she sobbed "please I need help. 1D is touring with BTR and not only that when they start playing what makes you beautiful I feel like me and Liam are having a moment" she gasped at her words and covered her mouth before snapping at them "you've opened a door I have no idea how to shut! I need help please but I don't want it!"

"Not only do you call them 1D and BTR but you know their names!" Dean called and she blushed bright red and covered her face

"I'm sorry" she squeaked and Dean let out a grunt before pulling open the motel room door and storming out. "Dean, wait!" she raced out after him "I didn't mean it. They mean nothing to me. Please forgive me, Dean come on slow down!"

"No, it actually hurts thinking you've been doing that behind my back"

"It didn't mean anything. You have to believe me!"

"You were going to see them. It obviously means something" Sam stuck his head out of the room watching his siblings before noticing the multiple pairs of eyes watching them.

"Uh guys" he called after them but was completely ignored

"What can I say to make this right again?" she cried out

"I don't know. I just need some time" she nodded

"I'm sorry"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hear that? This is good music" Dean smacked the steering wheel as though it was a drum kit as he sang along with the rock music. He stopped though when he heard his younger brother chuckled and looked in the rearview mirror to growl slightly when he saw her curled up the seat looking out the window with a dreamy look on her face as she mouthed along with the music blaring from her headphones. It's gotta be you came blaring from the headphones causing him to curse loudly "you gotta be kidding me!" Sam laughed

"Thought you were gonna sing it there" Dean glared at his brother before punching his arm roughly.

"Shut up" he snapped angrily before pulling the car to a stop and turning to look at her and reached into the back to pull the headphones from her ears making her glare at him

"Hey!"

"No listening to that crap in my car!"

"C'mon Dean. Let me go to the concert and it'll be out of my system, I promise and I won't listen to them in the car. Please!" she clasped her hands together with wide puppy dog eyes and Sam knew Dean would lose from the first plea.

Nobody questioned the plaid shirts as the Winchester's slipped backstage, using fake stage crew passes they made their way down the corridors telling anyone who questioned that she was a PA and they needed to show her, her way around. Dean frowned at her, eyeing the tiny shorts and t-shirt in distaste "did you have to wear that?" he asked her finally after Sam eyed her for a second and then his brother telling him with a jerk of the head to question her. She rolled her eyes coming to a stop before them crossing her arms

"Yes, I am a teenage girl, if I wanna dress a little friskily then I will" she growled at her brothers

"You look like some kind of teen skank" Dean grunted in annoyance "you forgot to put your pants on" she rolled her eyes again before they widened staring at something behind them. Both brothers glanced round to see two guys walking by speaking between themselves. They looked over and waved saying a quick hello before continuing on their walk. Dean recognized the taller guy from the music video with the dancing gay boys but not the other curly haired one with dimples and both brothers watched as her feet practically lifted from the ground. They caught her arms in an attempt to keep her from running and jumping one or more possibly both boys. "What do you think you're gonna do?" Dean snapped and her head snapped round to look at him

"I don't know who's first, or I find the dressing rooms and there will be more than two" Dean frowned and looked to his brother

"Did you ever think these guys are ghosts or demons or something? I mean I seen one of their eyes, weird" Sam grinned at the joke

"I just wanna lick his dimples" she cried and Dean and Sam fought the urge to back away from her in disgust "I said dimples!" she clarified

"We know." Dean murmured to her before looking to Sam "Think if we cut the dimples off this'll stop?" all at once she pulled back and had Dean pinned against the wall as she growled almost animal like

"You touch him, I hurt you" all of a sudden there was a loud cough and she spun to look at Niall Horan who was staring at her with wide confused eyes

"I uh need to get by" he murmured, the Irish in his voice coming through clearly in her ears almost melting her on the spot but she quickly pulled herself together and slid out of the way

"Sorry, yeah, just uh go" she motioned down the hallway a small grin on her face as she bit down on her bottom lip, trying to keep back the screams and anything else that would come with them. He passed by with a nod and a smile and made his way down just missing her whisper "my precious little leprechaun"

"This kids a leprechaun? We can take him down" Dean said to Sam before putting his hands in the air as she spun pointing a finger at him angrily

"You don't lay a finger on him, he is Irish and precious and you can't touch him"

"Right, well" Sam caught her shoulder and pulled her back "We should get to the stage side, if you want to catch the show" she nodded and spun rushing down the corridor and her brothers sighed and hurried after her.

Both Alex and Sam raised their eyebrows as they heard the quiet humming next to them which sounded like a mesh together of tunes from both bands. She grinned throwing her arms around her eldest brother "I knew you'd turn to my side Dean!" he quickly tried to pry her off of him jumping back

"Is it out of your system?" he snapped trying to change the subject and she grinned

"Seemed to have jumped into yours" she smirked as she pulled the impala's door open and slid into her seat.


End file.
